fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Garth
Garth is the Hero of Will and his very existence is only a rumor among the people of Albion. He is first seen in Fable II at the start of the game when you enter Castle Fairfax with the butler, Jeeves, who calls him a "Man of few words." Garth resides in Brightwood Tower where he has conducted many experiments, including the creation of a Cullis Gate to Wraithmarsh. Garth is an expert in the study of the Old Kingdom. When the Hero was a child, Garth was working with Lucien to rebuild the Spire, later describing his intentions at the time as "purely academic". When he found that Lucien intended to reconstruct the spire with disregard to lives lost and suffering incurred, Garth left and moved back into Brightwood Tower. Garth's specialization in Will is very noticeable as he is the only one able to use Will in the Spire without Lucien's permission (though it took him years to build up the energy for it). Garth has odd features, including intertwining, glowing blue lines across his body, a result of having such a high mastery of Will (the physical feature the hero incurs from a high level of will power, as Skill provides with height and Strength with muscles). He typically carries his scrolls, books, and potions with him on various belts and pockets, and is usually seen sporting a monocle. Powers and abilities As the Hero of Will, Garth is one of the most powerful Will users in all of Albion. He can cast much more powerful versions of the spells the Hero of Bowerstone uses, such as: *Inferno (He destroyed all the ships in the Spire docks, except the one he, the Hero of Bowerstone, and the other new Spire recruits left in.) *Blades (He can summon blade to defend himself. The only other person seen doing this is Cornelius Grim before fighting him.) *Shock (Instead of a short burst of lightning he can use it continuously. He does this against the Great Shard) Notes *At the end of the Main Quest, he returns to his home land of Samarkand with Reaver, who goes to experience the "uninhibited people." *When Brightwood tower is up for sale if bought the 4th level has a bed and chest with research notes he has been working on for the past years. Trivia * Garth is voiced by Ron Glass. * He is unlikely to have spent most of his life in Samarkand, as his accent is not as strong as that of Whisper and Thunder. * In Childhood when you first see him, you can stand in his way and prevent him from leaving the castle. He will stand still for a few seconds and try to go around you, and will sometimes charge up the Shock spell to intimidate you. * At the end of the game Garth tells the hero that they will definitely meet again meaning he may come back in future DLC, or Fable III, since the game takes place only 50 years after the events of Fable II and the creators said certain characters will be making reappearances. * It is possible that Garth wears a monocle over his left eye because it is blind. You can see this in the Spire, where you can press LT to zoom in on his face as he speaks to you. His left eye is the same color as Theresa's. * In the promotional image for Garth, his skin color is white, while in the game he is black. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters